<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best mate by Chenqing_Bichen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298136">Best mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen'>Chenqing_Bichen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Xiao Zhan | Sean, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just pregnant omega Xiao Zhan getting wrecked and have his needs fulfilled by his alpha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourmisty/gifts">mourmisty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Vera. I'm so sorry it's late but it's here. I hope you like it. Love you.</p><p> </p><p>Merry Christmas y'all. Hope y'all have as good as of a Christmas as zhass has in this fic. It's my first omegaverse so idk if I fucked it up or not, lemme know. It's not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.</p><p>Fun fact: it almost got named "Get pregnant, get wrecked."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it came to pregnancy Xiao Zhan expected a lot of things but not <em> this </em> . This being the uncontrollable and ever present urge to get fucked and stay close to his alpha, preferably seated on his cock cuddling him. He heard that pregnancy sometimes amps up the frequency of having sex but it wasn't like they were never <em> not </em> at it like rabbits. So he thought it would be fine.</p><p><br/>Turns out it's not fine.</p><p><br/>He didn't know it was possible to get more horny and have more sex than they usually do, of course excluding their heats and ruts, but here he is. In second trimester of his pregnancy, staring at his reflection after he just emptied his bladder and all he wants is to get fucked within an inch of his life. It's probably not even 5 A.M. <em> god he has become insatiable. </em> He can hear Yibo deferring in his head saying something along the lines of him always being like this. <em> As if.</em></p><p><br/><br/>He feels so needy these days and he hates being like this, like an added burden. In these moments he feels extra thankful to have Yibo as his mate who always makes sure to reassure him and make him feel safe with all his needs and instincts fulfilled. Along with his insatiable sex drive his mate is super good at making him feel at ease with his flared up instinctual needs. All he has to do is to go and wake him up and Yibo will give him exactly what he needs just how he needs, but he wants to do it differently this time.</p><p><br/>When he walks back in their bedroom, he takes a moment to take in Yibo's sleeping form. <em> Naked </em> , save for the duvet, his biceps flexing a little as he hugs Xiao Zhan's pillow, his broad back with scratches -probably left during their activities the day before and his hands - <em> his big hands </em> - squeezing the pillow a little. He wants those on him <em> now. </em> This is what gets him moving to their bed and shifting Yibo to lay on his back.</p><p><br/>He is a man on mission so he doesn't waste any time before taking Yibo's dick in his hands. He loves how <em> big </em>Yibo is even when soft. He sucks at the head, licking and lapping at the length. It doesn't take long before Yibo's dick starts getting hard. He sinks in taking him deeper in his mouth loving the feeling of fullness and the stretch his throat feels as Yibo gets harder. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know when but sometimes while he is busy sucking Yibo's cock a hand travels to his head, tugging on his hairs and he is coming without a single touch. His moans muffled around Yibo's cock as he keeps him in place while Xiao Zhan shudders through his orgasm. His eyes tear up and he feels his hole leaking more slick, feels it running down his thighs as Yibo doesn't let's him off his dick and continues thrusting in. </p><p> </p><p>One of his hand still in his hairs other around his neck as if to map the outline of his cock in Xiao Zhan's throat. The thought makes Xiao Zhan moan louder and want to take Yibo deeper. He relaxes his throat more but Yibo pulls him off his cock hauling him up to sit on his lap. He whines over being pulled off his alpha's cock. He wanted to please him but Yibo is quick to shush him as he kisses him thoroughly exploring his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>An arm wraps around his waist, pulling him closer, his spent cock rubbing on Yibo's abs making him whimper with oversensitivity. He feels Yibo's fingers circle around his leaking hole as Yibo trails kisses down his throat, licking and biting at the already marked skin. Yibo nips around his mating mark while stoking his spent cock back to hardness with his slick covered hand, he keens at the on slaught of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>His hips move on their own accord catching Yibo's dick on his rim, he tries to lower on it as his hole leaks more making it all way too slippery. He whins low in his throat at his failed attempts, he wants his alpha to fill him up with his cock but Yibo just hums around his mating mark as his hand continues their lazy strokes on his half hard cock. He attempts to move his more just for the arm around his waist tighten locking him in place. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could complain he feels two fingers being thrusted inside his hole, more slick rushes out of his hole to ease the slide and take Yibo's fingers deeper. He moans loudly as Yibo's fingers graze his prostate, massaging it as he continues his ministrations on his now fully hard dick. He feels himself leak more pre cum and slick, feels all the fluids his body is releasing making it all messier and filthier. He comes again with a shout of Yibo's name and slumps against his body. He comes to his senses to Yibo stroking his sides. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to eat something before we continue?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just want your knot in me." Yibo chuckles before patting his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Get on all fours." Yibo instructs and he is only too eager to comply. </p><p><br/>He was expecting blunt head of Yibo's cock but he gasped in surprise as Yibo's tongue started prodding at his rim. A high pitched moan left his throat as he bent forward pushing his ass up, his hands gripping bedsheet desperately. Yibo's hands came up to caress then part his asscheeks to dive deeper, more slick rushed out of his hole and Yibo lapped it all up like it was some delicious meal - growling as his hole kept leaking.</p><p> </p><p>A thumb entered beside Yibo's tongue, as his other hand travelled up tweaking his nipples. Xiao Zhan's eyes rolled back as he came yet again more slick rushing out of his hole, his cock leaking pitiful amount of cum and yet he yearned for more. He felt Yibo move back and his thumb caressing his swollen rim, he didn't know if he wanted to press into it or move away. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo let him catch his breath for a moment before lining himself, his hole already trying to suck the alpha's cock in. </p><p> </p><p>"You ready?" Xiao Zhan nods as well as he could with his head smushed in pillows. Yibo pushes in at once, sheathing his whole cock in Xiao Zhan's heat at once, making him choke on air. He doesn't gets a chance to catch his breath after that as Yibo holds his waist by one hand setting perfect pace and hitting his prostate with each thrust. His other hand goes around Xiao Zhan's tummy, palm flat on the baby bump as he takes Xiao Zhan. </p><p><br/>Xiao Zhan just moans and drools as Yibo fucks him just right. He feels Yibo bend forward, surrounding him, covering his slender frame, broad shoulders encasing his narrow one's, large hands coming up to unclench his where he is cluching bed spread for dear life and holding them as Yibo continues to thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo leaves one of his hand to hold him from middle, pulling them both up in a sitting position. Yibo's cock reaches so deep inside him like this, he moans louder as his neck lolls back on Yibo's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ride me baby." Yibo instructs as he sucks his earlobe. Xiao Zhan begins moving shakily taking leverage by spreading his legs wider. Yibo's hand comes up to caress his nipples oh so softly that it barely feels like a touch but Xiao Zhan shivers all the same. He whins wanting more and Yibo soothes it with a caress on his baby bump and a thrust upward meeting Xiao Zhan's movement. </p><p> </p><p>He feels surrounded by Yibo's enticing scent mixed with his sweeter one. He loves it. His hand unconsciously reaching to caress his baby bump feeling content. Yibo's hand comes down to cover his spanned acroos his baby bump, other reaching down to cup his leaking cock in one hand, he feels his vision go hazy at the thought of Yibo's hand covering his dick in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>Too much sensations flood his senses as Yibo bites down on his bond mark and Xiao Zhan feels himself shake with the intensity of the orgasm that wrecks through his body. He feels Yibo thrust go uncoordinated as his knot flares up locking them in place before he blacks out. </p><p> </p><p>He wakes up to Yibo's comforting scent and warmth surrounding him. Yibo's knot has gone down but he is still inside him just as Xiao Zhan likes.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to eat anything now?" Yibo asks after noticing that he is up. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't cook to save your life Lao Wang and I don't wanna move." He says pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"I can warm last night's leftover baobei or order whatever you want to eat." </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan hums thoughtfully, turning around to see Yibo. He feels slick and cum gush out as Yibo's half hard slips out. His face scrunches up at the loss. </p><p> </p><p>"Carry me to sofa first. I wanna watch tv. You can heat leftovers but you are not allowed to stay away for more than five minutes."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"As you wish, baobao." </p><p> </p><p>"Also you must let me sit on your lap with your dick inside me while we eat food."  Yibo chuckles before agreeing as he gets up to get a washcloth to clean Xiao Zhan a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything else you need, princess." Yibo asks as he hands Xiao Zhan his hoodie after cleaning them up and carrying him to their living room. Xiao Zhan hums thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think…wait no I need hot chocolate." </p><p> </p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't remember anything else Lao Wang you fucked my brains out." He says with a teasing tilt to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm… then baobei should rest and get his brains back." Yibo responds seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"No baobei should cuddle you as he sits on your cock." Xiao Zhan retorts.</p><p> </p><p>"Only after baobei has eaten his breakfast." </p><p> </p><p>"Noooo. I can multitask." Xiao Zhan whines. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, Alpha." Xiao Zhan says with full force of puppy eyes and pout. He knows Yibo can't say no to this. His mate is too weak for it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, ok." </p><p> </p><p>"I have the best mate." Xiao Zhan says nuzzling in Yibo's neck inhaling his comforting scent where it's most potent.</p><p> </p><p>"Mn. Only best for the best." Yibo says dropping a kiss in his hairs. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is upto you to imagine if Yibo was princess carrying gege or gege was being koala-carried (is that a word?). Whatever y'all get the meaning anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for reading. I'm Chenqing_Bichen on twt if you wanna talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>